


What Happens Now?

by CWMaddy



Series: Killer Frost: Too Cool To Care [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Centered around Barry and Iris's part in all of this, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Filler in a way, Hurt!Barry, Killer Frost Origin, Not much Caitlin in this part, Not much Comfort though, Thoughts and Doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWMaddy/pseuds/CWMaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris finds Barry at S.T.A.R. Labs after a very mysterious call from a terrified Caitlin. Barry fills her in on everything he knows, and both of them have questions that neither of them can answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Now?

The last thing Iris expected was for Caitlin Snow of all people to call her while she was at the hospital with her dad. Barry, maybe. After all, Joe was his foster dad and he was The Flash! He saved him. They were definitely having a chat later.

But when her phone rang, it was Caitlin's name on her screen. She answered it, although she was quite weary to do so. 

"Hello?" Iris asked. 

"Go to S.T.A.R. Labs. Help Barry. The doors are unlocked," was all Caitlin responded with. 

She hung up before Iris could get out another word. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iris left her father's side at the hospital after telling him about the phone call. She didn't want to go, but he said that Barry might be hurt, and that they needed to talk. He was definitely right about the last part. 

Iris drove to S.T.A.R. Labs, keeping her focus on different ways to make Barry feel bad for not telling her about his secret. She practiced her arguments in her head as she made her way to her destination. 

But when she got there and found Barry in the state he was in, all thoughts on scolding him like a child were blown out of the way. Barry was wedged under a huge and heavy looking metal shelf, sweat running down his face from the constant effort to escape. His fingers were probably cut up and bruised from trying to push the object off of him, but she couldn't tell at that moment since he was still wearing his Flash suit. 

Right, he was The Flash. She had forgotten briefly by seeing her best friend in such a struggle. He looked up and saw her, and Iris's heart broke a little because of the tears she saw that were in his eyes. 

"Don't tell me you're gonna leave me here too?" He asked with a little laugh, trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't working. 

"Oh god, Barry! What happened?" Iris asked, snapping out of her frozen state and rushing to help him. 

"Caitlin," Barry answered, grunting in effort as they both lifted the shelf high enough for him to slip out from underneath. 

"Caitlin did this?" Iris asked in surprise. 

"I don't think she meant to hurt me on purpose. She'd never do that," Barry told her. 

"If she wasn't trying to hurt you, then she wouldn't have pushed a shelf on top of you," Iris reprimanded. She never thought Caitlin could be so cruel. 

"She didn't push the shelf. She froze it and it accidentally fell over. She's a metahuman," Barry said. 

Iris helped him stand, but when he put pressure on his left leg he crumbled back to the floor, crying out in pain. Now that he was able to see his lower half again, he noticed that his left leg was bent at an awkward angle. 

"Your leg! How are you going to run now?" Iris exclaimed. 

Barry let out a huff of laughter, he couldn't help it despite the situation. Iris's reactions to this were too adorable. 

"I heal fast, don't worry. I've just got to set the bone and it'll heal in about 4 hours," Barry explained. Iris helped him hobble over to lie on a hospital cot that wasn't too far away.

The setting the bone part wasn't very fun though. He had been taught how to set bones back into place by Oliver. 

"What if Caitlin isn't there to patch you up one day, huh? She's not going to help you every time, Barry," Oliver had told him.

Barry had said that that would probably never happen. It broke his heart knowing now that Oliver had been right. 

Barry pushed the bone into place, screaming through his teeth. Iris looked like she was going to cry, and she couldn't repress a gag. 

"Sorry you had to see that," Barry apologized, and Iris shook her head. 

"It's fine. Gross, but whatever," Iris waved it off. Her entire demeanor suddenly became dead serious. 

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Cisco's dead. Wells killed him. Caitlin killed Wells with her new ice powers," Barry replied simply. Iris's eyes were practically bulging out of her head. 

"Okay, wow. Wow. That's...a lot to take in all at once," Iris commented after a few beats of silence. 

Barry shook his head, still shocked at the revelation of everything. What had happened? It was all going great, everyone was alive, and then Mardon came and then everything was blown out of proportions. Harrison killed Cisco because he was getting too close to the truth. Did that mean Harrison was in fact the Reverse Flash? What was he going to do about Caitlin? 

"Barry? Barry?" Iris's voice broke Barry from his thoughts. 

"Huh?" He asked. 

Iris sat down next to him heavily, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I asked you: what are we going to do now?"

Barry didn't answer right away. He shook his head, and pulled Iris closer to himself. He was just as scared as she was. What were they going to do about the dead bodies of his team? Were they going to have to lock Caitlin up with the other metahumans? She was dangerous; she was a murderer. Even if it was accidental, how many more people would have to die in order for Caitlin to finally realize that she couldn't do this alone? 

Finally, Barry answered Iris's question. His voice sounding just as hopeless as he felt, Barry replied with: "I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was that! Not my best work, but I've had most of it written for about a month or two now and thought it should be posted. I really don't have a clear idea on where this is going, but at the same time I do. I have a question for you guys though: Do you think Caitlin should be evil, good, or somewhere in between? I would love to hear what you guys think, so please comment your response!


End file.
